Dance Party
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: A short, one shot, GaLe fan fiction.


_**Author's note:** This wonderful story that has inspired so many (me included) belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima! Thank you again for the wonderful reviews and the support you guys show me!_

* * *

Gajeel sipped his punch bored, feeling the tuxedo squishing the air out of him. The bowtie felt too tight and the clothes just didn't suit him. Or so he thought.

"Would you stop fidgeting? You look better than fine." Lily eyed Gajeel with concern.

"This is NOT my style... I feel like I'm about to burst through these..." The Dragon Slayer pulled on his bow tie, trying to give himself some space.

"You're not gonna burst. Now stop fidgeting. Oh, wow..." Lily looked up the long staircase and noticed Levy and Lucy coming down. "She looks..." This caught Gajeel"s attention and looked up with a bored expression, only to make himself gap at one particulate blue haired mage.

Levy was dressed in a baby blue, satin dress that clung perfectly to her natural curves. Gajeel almost let his glass slip once his eyes fell on her as she stepped carefully down the stairs. Every time she went down a stair, her leg would show, letting Gajeel see the delicate sandals she was wearing and her glossy skin that came natural with the color of the dress. Her hair was held in a messy bun, with a few loose strands that gently touched her face. Levy and Lucy reached the final step, Natsu quickly coming to Lucy and offering his hand to lead the blonde girl to the dance ring. Gajeel, however, gapped with his mouth open when the bluenette reached the final step. He reached out instinctively when Levy offered her hand. She smiled with a slight blush, making Gajeel forget how to think, let alone breathe.

"_You look lovely_." Lily whispered to the stunned Dragon.

"You look... breathtaking..." Gajeel kissed Levy's hand, making her blush.

"_Great, Gajeel! Now go dance_!" Lily whispered with a smug smile.

"Thank you, Gajeel. You know how to clean up yourself for these kinds of events." Levy let him lead her to the dance ring just as the band started to play a slow waltz. Gajeel grabbed her left hand and secured Levy's waist as he twirled her gracefully in front of everyone. "I didn't know you know you could waltz, Gajeel." Levy smiled happily, dancing through the crowd.

"My old man made sure I'd get the social skills right." Gajeel smiled crookedly.

"You mean Metalicana?" Levy felt her insides wobble as she watched intently his red eyes.

"Yeah. I just didn't have to chance to show people." The Dragon smiled bitterly, remembering his time in Phantom Lord.

"I don't mind being one of the first to see your charming side." Levy fluttered her eyelashes unconsciously.

"Apparently, you're the only one who sees it." Gajeel moved his hand on her back, raising goose bumps on her bare skin. He approached her ear to whisper. "But I don't mind that one bit." Levy giggled, feeling his breath tickle her ear.

"Levy, could I have this dance?" Jet came behind the girl just as the music stopped, bringing the two back to reality. Gajeel glared menacingly at the speed mage for ruining the moment. _Son of a... And everything was going smoothly..._

"Sorry, she's already taken, as you can see." Gajeel growled in the back of his throat, unconsciously pulling Levy closer.

"Of course I'll dance with you, Jet!" Levy smiled warmly at her friend, taking her hand from Gajeel's. The Dragon Slayer gapped after her, feeling her hand slip away. Jet offered his hand and, just as he placed his hand on her waist, he threw a smug look Gajeel's way, infuriating him. _Teme... Is he trying to make me rip his head off?_ He turned on his heels with a sour look and went to the table to get a drink.

"You gave up pretty quickly." Pantherlily sipped from a glass just as Gajeel searched for something stronger than punch.

"Looks like she ditched me. Kuso..." He gave up and poured some punch in a glass, downing it in a swift move.

"She looked happier when she danced with you, I don't think she ditched you just yet." Lily smiled at his Dragon when he turned to look at the bluenette. She noticed quickly his staring and smiled, waving as Jet spun her around.

"She looks like she's having fun. Chi... I need some air, I'll be in the garden if anyone needs me." He filled his glass and headed for the ball room doors that opened to a huge flower garden. Gajeel stopped at the balcony for a moment to enjoy the night view. The moon was up on the sky, lighting the flowers. He inhaled deeply and went down the stairs, heading for the clearing from the garden with one hand in his pocket. Gajeel closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence, listening to the night insects sing their song.

"If you don't wanna keep me company, you could've just said so." Gajeel turned around abruptly when Levy's voice ended the pleasant silence.

"You looked like you were having fun, I didn't wanna ruin it." Gajeel smiled bitterly as Levy approached him.

"Ruin it? How?"

"My fists were itching for a face to break." Gajeel snorted and sipped his drink.

"My, my... Never took you for the jealous type." The Dragon Slayer choked on the sweet liquid, coughing loudly as Levy laughed.

"Ain't jealous, goddamnit!" Gajeel broke the glass in his hand when he squeezed his fists, a couple of shards piercing his skin, drawing blood.

"Gajeel! Are you nuts? Mou..." Levy took his hand to look at the damage, summoning some tweezers and water.

"It's nothing..." Gajeel blushed from the sudden closure, the night breeze bathing him in Levy's scent.

"Nothing? This could get infected! Here, sit down, I'll take care of you." Levy motioned to a wooden bench and dragged Gajeel along, where she cleaned the cuts by pulling all the glass out of the skin and washing thoroughly. Before she could summon a bandage, the cuts were already healed.

"See? Told you it was nothing. But thanks, anyway." Gajeel looked intently at Levy, not pulling his hand from hers.

"Uhm... I..." Levy motioned to pull her hand away, feeling the blush taking over, but Gajeel held onto her.

"Could I have another dance?" The quiet night was filled with the sound of music coming from the ball room. Gajeel didn't wait for Levy's answer as she stared at him in wonder, pulling her to him and spinning her around with grace.

"You surprise me, Gajeel Redfox." Levy smiled and let him lead her.

"I hope in a good way."

"Of course in a good way. You can be quite the gentleman, if you put your mind to it. Did Lily help you choose the attire?" Levy caressed the brim on his tuxedo.

"No, actually it was that pink haired spirit, what's her face..."

"Virgo?"

"Yeah, she attacked me in the changing room. Well, me and the rest of the guys."

"I guess she had fun with all of us, in the end." Gajeel looked intently at the bluenette, making her blush.

"She did a wonderful job with you." Gajeel looked away as he muttered almost unintelligibly. "But I like your normal hairdo better..."

"Oh, don't you like it? And Cancer worked so hard..."

"... Didn't say I don't like it. I just like you better with your normal hair. I can't bring myself to ruffle it like it is right now..." Gajeel raised his hand to caress a blue strand away, tucking it behind Levy's red ear.

"Gajeel..." Levy gasped softly, seeing his red eyes blaze.

"I think they put something in that punch... You look so... irresistible..." Gajeel placed his hand behind Levy's head, getting closer to her. "And you smell so... delicious... I just gotta taste..." The Dragon Slayer licked his lips in anticipation and closed his eyes before pressing his lips softly on Levy's. The bluenette was too stunned, holding her breath as the Iron Dragon Slayer kissed her softly. Just as she moved her hands to his neck, a cheer erupted from the balcony, interrupting the two.

"All right, Gajeel!" Natsu fisted the air with a huge grin, Lucy clinging to his neck and jumping up and down.

"Finally! I thought those two would never get some." Gray laughed out loud, slapping Natsu on the back.

"I've been trying to get these two together for ages!" Mirajane clung happily to Laxus' arm.

"Oh... boy... We have an audience..." Levy wanted to get away from Gajeel, feeling her face hot, but the Dragon Slayer held her tightly.

"Well, since they want a show, we'd better give them one." Gajeel flashed a wicked smile and spun Levy around, holding her above the ground with one hand on her waist and his other between her shoulder blades.

"Ga... Gajeel, what are you doing?" Levy asked breathless, blushing wildly.

"Giving the audience a show, of course." Levy had only a moment to see his red eyes melt before he crushed his lips to her, kissing her passionately. Another cheer, louder than before, erupted between the Fairy Tail members, making Gajeel smile against Levy's mouth.

"Juvia's potion works..." The rain woman blushed as she imagined Gray drinking some punch and laying his eyes on her. "Gray-sama~… Would you like something to drink?" She hurried to his side with a filled glass, little hearts in her eyes.

"I see. So we have her to thank for tonight." Mira smiled, placing her head on Laxus' arm.

"Love potions don't work unless one already has some feelings for another. But still, maybe we should thank her. I'll hold Gray, you pour some punch on his throat." Laxus smiled wickedly.

"I like the way you think. Let's go." Mira pulled the blonde man's arm, heading for Gray with an evil grin.

"Oh, Graaay... Could you join me for a minute?" The Devil girl grinned as Laxus held the Ice boy by the neck with one arm, waiting for Mirajane to force him down to drink the love potion they already had.

All in all, the night ended much better for the Fairy Tail members. And they would all have Juvia to thank for.

**THE END  
**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


End file.
